Broken Deals
by jackieisdacaptain
Summary: Sequeal to Rescued?. Jack and his crew have been imprisoned on Teagues ship for 2 months now and now Jacks having Bad dreams! Teague quickly dissmisses them for nothing but Jack's sure theres something behind them and when a ghostly visitor tells him he's right-well-his life just becomes more and more complicated! Sparrabella friendly! OC Characters Read and enjoy!
1. Letting Go

Chapter One: Letting Go

"PLEASE!" Jack begged for the hundredth time in Teague's cabin. He'd been here for the past week, begging on behalf of himself and his crew to finally leave Teague's boat. "Look at me! I'm fine! My cough's gone, my tan's back... you have no reason to keep me here! LET ME GO!" Jack howled, sounding like a toddler having a tantrum.

"I do, I'm your father and until you are eighteen what I say goes!" Teague commanded.

"Oh come on! I've fought sea beasts, crossed paths with Captain Torrents, _and_ Left-Foot Louis and so far I'm relatively unscathed! Come on you can see that I can take care of myself, and I know you can so why are you stopping me!" Jack demanded.

Teague sighed, also for the hundredth time. "We're in the middle of the ocean at present," he explained very slowly, leaning into Jack's face. "Believe me when I say that I hate this situation just as much as you do. I'd love to drop you off, but I can't at the moment, unless you'd like to be dropped off in the middle of the ocean," Teague smiled, leaning ever closer. "We could tie a cannon to your leg, and drop you in a piranha-infested river. The screams of mermaids could fill your ears as you drown."

"You smell funny," Jack said, wafting his hand in front of his nose and backing away. "Can't you at least head to port." he whined,

"Jackie, we are headed to isla penlagosto,"

"isle of lost souls?" Jack asked

"aye! It is an island full of treasures," Teague explained,

"TREASURES! WOW! Like I haven't seen that before!" he answered sarcastically, walking out the door, as he left Laura pushed past him, hurrying into Teague's quarters.

"Teague! We've a slight issue!" she said. Jack stopped, _this might be worth listening to _he thought.

"Not more!" Teague exclaimed, purposefully giving Jack a pointed look.

"My chef's gone down with scurvy now to,"

"Oh the irony!" Jack smirked,

"Who's making food?" She demanded,

"Well...you're a woman...who owned a bar...you can." Laura slapped Teague hard across the face.

Jack laughed, "I'll make it!"

"Good idea." Laura said patting him on the back,

"nononononono no." Teague said wheeling Jack over to him to face Laura, "he cannot cook!" He stated.

"Well, it's never too late to learn… hey! Why don't you do it?" Jack smiled at Teague

"Jack's cooking." Teague stated quickly.

"Great I'll put the fishing nets out!" he said with enthusiasm

An hour later Jack had started to prepare something that resembled food, when suddenly Arabella walked in,

"WHOA! What are ye doing to that fish?" she asked worriedly,

"cooking it." He replied, "How's it lookin'?"

"The smell speaks for itself!"

"Look! I'm trying to give people food poisoning so that we can get off this boat while they're incapacitated in bed!" Jack explained,

"oh!"

"Want to help?" he asked hopefully,

"Hahahaha no." Arabella laughed, gave Jack a peck on the cheek and walked out. He was left to poison fish alone. He started adding ingredients willy nilly: a pinch of salt here, a bottle of paprika there; soon even the fish looked ill! Jack was beginning to feel a Little queasy from the smell. He smiled evilly: it was ready.

"DINNER!" he screamed through the corridors. Jean and Tuman came running down the stairs.

"Oh food! I have missed you so much!" Jean proclaimed running past Jack, who quickly tried to grab the two boys and tell them the feindish plot, when suddenly Laura dashed down the stairs,

"Dammit." Jack cursed under his breath,

"Not eating with us then Jack?" Laura asked suspiciously,

"Ummm…No, thought I'd get some fresh air, ya know sea breeze and all that!"

"SAME!" Arabella said a little too quickly, Laura misunderstood Arabella and smiled knowingly, Jack looked down the corridor to where the crew were eating, Tuman and Jean had wolfed down their bowls quickly, while Fitz just looked down at his; his nose crumpled at the smell.


	2. Nightmares

Chapter 2: Nightmares.

On decks there was a strange view; at the bottom of the boat bubbles were fizzing. No one could work out what it was until a tenticled arm erupted out of the water! When they looked there was more than one, and suddenly an unearthy scream beckoned there fall. They slammed down on the misty lady cracking it's deck and shocking everyone aboard.

People ran to get weapons, they went to man cannons and suddenly because of panic all hell had broken loose on this creature. That was when Jack noticed Arabella being dragged along the deck by one of these tenticles. He threw his dagger slicing off the tenticle before Arabella could even scream, her eyes looked up in worry and Jack looked down; around his middle holding him tightly was a tenticle. Jack dropped his weapon.

Teague was fighting a desperate attacker, obviously the attacker blamed him for the kraken attack! When, all of a sudden, his eyes caught on Jack...The kraken had him, Teagues eyes were full of fear. Jack acknolaged this sudden change of behaviour and smirked, only Teague would begin to worry just as Jack was about to die. But then Jack's face changed from a smile to instant dred as a sword entered Teagues stomach and blood began to stain his shirt. Jack was close to screaming but didnt have a chance he was violently pulled and dragged through the ship till he was hanging on to the tenticle for dear life. He looked to Arabella, she stared right back at him.

"I love you." He mouthed before the kraken let go of its hold and Jack fell into the dark abyess of its huge Jaws.

Jack shot up in his hammock breathing heavily, his eyes wide with fear,

"just a dream, just a dream, just a dream." Jack chanted to himself, quietly. He'd learnt from a young age to deal with things like this alone, when Jack's mother had died, Jack had seen every gory detail. He'd had only been five and he'd had nightmares for weeks. but no matter how loudly Jack shouted or screamed Teague didnt' bat an eyelid. It was lucky for the crew that he'd had been in a seperate cabin back then! So Jack had learnt independance the hard way but right now he was petrifyed. He jumped out of his cabin and ran up on decks, staring down at the side of the boat. No bubbles. He stayed there all night keeping an eye on the bottom of the ship. Soon though he grew tired and fell asleep pretty easily against the side of the ship.

Teague came out of his cabin at five o'clock, because as they always said the early bird catches the worm! He ready to steer the boat toward the treasure, find the gems and drop Jack off somewhere! But as soon as he got on the deck he noticed Jack asleep leaning on the side of the decks, he walked over to Jack staring at him then lazily kicked his boot.

"Jackie, do you mind telling me why you're asleep on decks?" Teague asked hoping for a good explanation. Jack jumped up walking over to the side of the decks to look over the side, no bubbles he thought, then he set to work on ropes so as not to catch Teague's eye.

"I was...um...I...uh...couldn't sleep!" Jack thought hastily, pretending to be fiddling with a rather large and messy knot.

"Really?" Teague asked, crossing his arms and growing impatient for the real reason, "Because It looked to me like you were having no trouble a minute ago!" Teague laughed then paused. He took a moment to study Jack. He looked a lot more panicky than usual, "are you ok?"

"Fine...I'm fine." Jack stammered, " I just had a creepy nightmare that's all." Jack explained hastily walking over to the other side of the deck to correct the awful knots the crew had created.

"OH YOU BIG GIRL!" Teague said Laughing loudly.

"It's not funny!" Jack whined "It was so real, like we really were being attacked by the kraken!" Teague just scoffed and walked up to the Quarter deck, before he got to the top though he turned,

"Jack! Go and get some sleep." He ordered, Jack nodded and walked down back to his hammock. He leapt in as quickly as he could so that the monster hiding underneath wouldn't grab his ankles and then he covered his ears and toes with the blanket so no unseen demons would grab them. For once, he was grateful for the snores of the other crew members. In the dark, out at sea with unimaginable terrors, they were strangely comforting.

Jack stumbled into breakfast very late. His eyes were bleary; he had dark circles and he couldn't stop yawning.

"Good morning!" Fitz proclaimed. He looked refreshed and happy. It made Jack feel sick.

"Is it? Is it really?" he growled. He went to sit down at an empty chair but stumbled and fell on his rear. Tumen and Jean laughed loudly. Jack gave them his best death stare until they turned silent. "I _hate _you." Jack hissed.

"Someone got out on the wrong side of his hammock this morning..." Fitz murmured.

Jack leapt across the table and grabbed Fitz by the throat, "Firstly, _mate!_" Jack spat, "I didn't get out on the wrong side of the hammock. I _got out_ of the hammock, just three hours after I got into it. Secondly, the sleep I had was _very _disrupted. Q.E.D., I'm NOT VERY HAPPY, don't even think about winding me up! SAVVY?"

"Aye." Fitz croaked, "Could you let me go?"

Jack could barely hear what Fitz was trying to say. He realised he was still throttling him. He dropped Fitz and felt extremely satisfied to see that Fitz's clothes were, perhaps for the first time in his privileged life, crumpled.


	3. Strange Happenings

Chapter 3: Strange happenings

The rest of the week passed by in eye rubbing and yawns for Jack. He hadn't slept all week because of the same nightmare haunting his dreams; every night he woke up in a flurry of panic and whenever he closed his eyes that dream would come back! Never letting him rest.

All the crew where getting fed up with his grumpiness, even Arabella looked like she wanted to slap him,

"Jack when are we getting off this boat?!" she asked trying to keep her temper down, Jack mumbled something inaudiable and Arabella threw her arms up in a fit of exasperation, almost screaming at him! But it was a futile protest and she knew it, so she moaned and walked over to the rest of the crew.

"I'm so fed up with him being like this!" she snarled, Fitz gave her a patronizing 'I knew this all along' look, suddenly his face changed, maybe he could get rid of Jack all together.

"Yes, you deserve so much more." He said smiling seductively, he put his arm around Arabella.

Jack watched on through sleep-deprived eyes. Was he dreaming? Surely Arabella was about to shrug his arm off? But she didn't. She turned to look at Fitz, gazing deep into his eyes.

"Oh yes? Like who?" she asked flirtatiously

Fitz leant in as if to kiss her, but then he whispered something in her ear. Arabella laughed softly. Jack felt as if his heart had been wrenched out. Fitz and Arabella's eyes locked together again and, as if some strange and evil force was drawing them together, their lips began to move towards a kiss.

Jack felt his hand go to the sword at his side. He unsheathed it and, not quite sure what he was doing ran towards Fitz. Fitz, too engrossed in Arabella's beautiful hazel eyes didn't notice his oncoming doom. Suddenly, Captain Smith came rushing through their midst, knocking Jack's sword out of his hand. She pushed Arabella and Fitz apart as she desperately dived for the boat side. Then threw up violently, retching again and again and _again._

"Mom, are ye alright?" Arabella asked, concerned, all thoughts of romance gone.

"Fine, Arabella I'm fine." She said coming up and leaning on Arabella's shoulder.

"Ye don't seem it..." Arabella ventured. Laura was pale and shaking. Worst of all was the look of fear on her face.

Teague came scrambling down from the quarterdeck, "Captain Smith!" he exclaimed. Teague had just about got to the point where he could bear to talk to her, "Never thought you'd be one for sea sickness!" He mocked, Captain Smith looked up,

"I need to talk to you." She said her voice shaky,

Teague swallowed, "oh." He said nervously.

"Somewhere... private?" asked Laura.

Teague nodded. He was starting to look sick too. The pair walked off to starboard.

"YOU'RE _WHAT_!" Teague shouted across the entire deck.

"sssshhhhh, you want Jack and Arabella to hear!" Laura whispered.

"How did this happen." Teague asked burying his head in his hands.

"It was the seagulls." Laura said sarcastically. Teague looked puzzled. Laura slapped him, "HOW DO YOU THINK?" This time she was the one shrieking.

"sssshhhh, we don't want Jack and Arabella to hear!" he mimicked, Laura slapped him and stormed off below decks.

"Mood swings," Teague murmured quietly.


	4. Even stranger Happenings

Chapter 4: even stranger happenings

Jack woke up from that dream yet again! His bandanna was falling over his eyes, he yanked it off his head and threw it on the floor behind him. His head fell into his hands as if begging for sleep. How could life get any worse than it was right now, he'd lost Arabella, he couldn't escape the clutches of Teague, who was only keeping Jack there to irritate him and now he couldn't sleep...great! He decided the best course of Action would be to get some air. But as he started getting out of his hammock he saw a strange ghostly light radiating up from the hold, he walked towards it slowly opening the hatch. He jumped down and saw that behind the door of the lower hold the light seemed at its brightest. Jack entered the room slowly.

"Who's down here?" Jack asked shielding his eyes from the light.

"Jackie." Said a voice Jack thought he'd never hear again, he walked to where the voice seemed to be coming from, suddenly very worried,

"Jackie." She said, the voice belonged to a beautiful woman who had dark tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes, just like Jacks, she held her arms open and Jack ran into them, feeling safe for once, "My Jackie." She said holding him tightly, she held him back at Arm's length,

"My how you've grown." She commented as she looked proudly onto her near fully grown son, his hair fell in messy lops but his eyes were still his best feature, she tugged him back into her arms,

"My beautiful baby." She said wistfully, suddenly she remembered why she was here and pushed Jack back at arm's length again,

"Jackie, you need to listen to me, those dreams you've had? I know about them. They're not dreams, they're warnings, what you see in those dreams will all come true unless you act now."

"What am I supposed to do! I can't prevent a kraken attack!"

"Oh! You can't do it! You who held the sword of Cortez and sailed a galleon with it! You who broke the prison of the Aztec Gods and sent Cortez back to the grave. You have held the sun and stars amulet in your hands and turned an entire city to Bronze! You managed to find the Trident of Posiden and used it to free the Merfolk! Jackie if anyone could do it, You can." She gave Jack a knowing smile, Jack was about to protest, when he stopped himself

"What do I need to do?"

"Jackie, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I can't tell you-"

"_Muuum!_ If there was ever a time that you needed to tell me something, it's NOW!" he whined

"I'm sorry Jackie, but you have to figure this one out for yourself. I know you can do it. You just need to believe it." Jack noticed she was starting to flicker; she pulled him close again, "I'm so proud of you." She said kissing his head, she pulled away.

"No, you can't just leave, no not again!" Jack pleaded, " I need you, I need at least one parent who actually gives a damn! NO!" Jack said falling to the ground as the room went black.

Jack ran into Teague's cabin shaking him awake violently,

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Jack hissed, Teague just batted at Jack and rolled over. Jack thought for a moment, how could he wake Teague up _and_ irritate him at the same time? Then he hand it. He jumped on the bed then violently slapped Teague.

"WAKE UP!" He hissed again.

"Jackie if this is one of your stupid nightmares, I am going to kill you!" Teague replied groggy yet menacing,

"They're not nightmares, they're warnings." Jack pointed out! Becoming more and anxious! Teague looked into Jack's face for the first time taking in what he saw, Jack's hair fell in messy lops, his bandanna nowhere to be seen, his eyes where bright with fear and he looked pale...and upset?

"What do you mean?" Teague asked still not taking it in.

"DAVY JONES HAS SENT HIS KRAKEN AFTER US AND IF WE DONT DO SOMETHING THEN WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Jack said incredulously.

"I appreciate that you've had a traumatic experience Jackie, and half of this is probably down to the fact that you haven't slept all week, but I've made a deal with Davy Jones and he's not going to be bothering us again!" Teague said, trying to keep calm.

"Do you know how ridiculous that sounds? You think you're safe when you made a deal with Davy Jones! For once Dad, Just once! Please listen to me!" Jack whisper- shouted loudly in exasperation,

"Jack I can't cope with this right now! What with finding out today that Laura's..." Teague trailed off,

"Laura's what." Jack said his face becoming angry,

"Ya know what! You look like you could use a drink! I know I could!" Teague said trying to change the subject.

"Laura's what." Jack spat, staring evilly at Teague,

"...Wanting her ship back?" Teague said staring back at Jack in exactly the same manner.

"If Laura wants her ship back so badly, then just give it to her! We've got more important things to deal with!"

"Jackie, I think you've just had another bad dream and you just need to go ba-,"

"I saw mum." Jack interrupted, Teague stopped and stared into is eyes; he'd gone mad!

"Jack you mother has been dead for eleven years." Teague spelled it out, "I think it's time to come to terms with this." Teague said as if talking to a five year old.

"Don't you talk to me about grief! You're the one who carries around her shrunken head!" Jack retaliated, "and besides I know what I saw." Jack said slipping into a quieter, more defensive state. Teague stayed silent for a moment.

"I think it's time for you to go to bed Jack. Oh and don't scare any of the rest of the crew with that nonsense." Teague said bitterly, Jack opened his mouth to protest but he saw that it would be futile, if Teague said the conversation was over then it was over.

"Fine, but if you won't listen to me then I want to leave tomorrow, the least I can do is protect my own crew!" Jack said walking out of the door. Teague sighed maybe it was for the best that things were going to get complicated around here.


	5. Explaining Yourself

Chapter 5: explaining yourself

The next day Jack was very quiet, he barely touched his food and didn't talk to anyone. Laura was not at breakfast, she was being sick...again! Teague was still in his cabin, tired from the night before. Jean and Tumen where having a food fight while Fitz and Arabella flirted shamelessly in front of a bleary eyed Jack.

"Slut." Jack muttered quietly.

"WHAT!" Arabella tore herself away from Fitz.

"Nothing!" Jack said defensively, she glared at him.

"Did I just hear you insult an honourable lady!?" Fitz asked in his usual aristocratic dribble. Jack looked up at Fitz suddenly confused, "whaa-,"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL!"

"Fitzy as much as I love every opportunity to make you look even more of an idiot than usual at the moment I'm too tired and really cannot be bothered...savvy?" Jack said boredly picking his nails with his dagger,

"As you wish." Fitz said. He offered Arabella his arm, "Come." They walked off together but, just within earshot, Fitz muttered, "Coward." Jack's eyes shot up and he immediately started aiming the dagger just past Fitz ear and fired, it narrowly missed Fitz's ear but cut off a lock of blonde hair, Fitz looked sceptically at the dagger, then Back at Jack, who just smiled menacingly.

"Jack, Fitz." Arabella said in a warning tone, the boys ignored her.

"ENGARDE!" Fitz roared, unsheathing his sword.

"Now now Fitzy, when has there ever been a situation when Killing eachother over a lost lock of hair has been appropria-, AHHHHHH" Jack began then pulled his sword out just in time to block Fitz' lunge, Jack parried against Fitz' crab like movements, The two boys lunged and blocked each other until-,

"STOP IT!" Arabella screeched her temper flaring. She grabbed both of their wrists and held them apart, "DROP YOUR WEAPONS!" she commanded, Jack and Fitz sighed and reluctantly forced their swords to fall to the floor, she turned as slapped each of them in turn, then she looked at Jack,

"When are we getting of this BLOODY BOAT!" She said through gritted teeth shouting the last bit.

"Well I told Teague we were leaving today." Jack murmured.

"YAY!" Arabella said Jumping for Joy! Then she stopped. "Wait. Did he agree?"

"I didn't hang around to find out." Jack confessed, Arabella's shoulders slumped,

"You utter moron!"

"Well I'm sorry! But I'm pretty sure he would've said yes...I put forward a very good argument." Jack said proudly.

"Which was?"

"I told him that...the kraken...was coming to attack us..." Jack trailed off, realising how stupid it sounded.

"Jack, I don't think that's going to make him let us leave, that's going to get you in a mental asylum!" She spelled out. Fitz laughed loudly. Jack dragged her below decks away from Fitz and the rest of the crew, Arabella was getting very worried.

"Bells I'm begging you! I need you to believe me! The Kraken really is coming! Those dreams aren't dreams they're warnings!" Jack pleaded.

"How do you know?" she asked worriedly.

"memutodme." Jack mumbled through gritted teeth.

"What?"

"Memutodme." Jack repeated.

"SPEAK UP!"

"MY MOTHER TOLD ME!" Jack screamed, suddenly realising what he'd just said, he quickly covered himself with, "Look bells we've got to do something!"

"If Teague doesn't put in that mental asylum, I will." She said suddenly worried.

"Bells, Please! It's true! You've got to believe me!" Jack said desperately. Maybe it was something in Jack's voice, or the fear that she saw in his eyes that had never been there before or maybe it was just that little voice that knew deep inside her that Jack was right and no matter how crazy he sounded she had to believe him.

"I believe you." Arabella said, Jack immediately leaned in and kissed her passionately.

"Thank you!" Jack said before running off. Arabella breathed in and leaned against the wall, she had her Jack back.


	6. Realisation

Chapter 6: Realisation,

Teague was lying in his bed thinking about all his problems, and if there was any way to avoid them.

Jackie, well that wasn't easy, it couldn't be true what he said but then again why would he lie about something like this?

Laura, well that was a bit more complicated.

"Teague." Teague opened his eyes, and an ethereal light filled the room.

"Asha?" Teague asked quietly, feeling as mad as he'd made Jack feel, no answer, he closed his eyes again.

"Teague." This time Teague shot up in bed and looked over to Asha who stood in the centre of the cabin.

"Asha." Teague breathed the name, "What are you doing here?" Teague asked surprised yet happy to be able to see her again, "You haven't aged a day." He said staring at her beauty, she laughed gently.

"Never..." she said softly, " Teague I need to tell you this, it's important: You need to listen to Jack, he's telling the truth about the Kraken, Davy Jones had broken his deal, he wants you all dead, the Krakens coming after you, listen to him Teague! Just for once! You've ignored him for eleven years, it can't hurt to listen now." Teague, looked stunned, he was right?

"I hope you do better with this next child! Since you've practically deserted our Jackie! No wonder the poor kid ran away from home, that Mother of yours is a psychopath!" Teague looked horrified,

"You know about Laura's baby!" Teague said his face drained of colour,

"Its _food poisoning,_ not _morning sickness_!" Laughed Asha, "she's not pregnant! But seriously, you need to listen to him, Teague. That boy has looked up to you all his life, your more of a role model to him and now it's time that you become a father..." then she flickered and faded into the nothing,

"Asha?!" Teague called out into the night. But she was gone. He knew what he had to do...

"Jackie, Jackie, wake up!" Teague shook Jack awake.

"wwwwhhhhhhaaaaaaaa..." Jack moaned looking up at Teague with hate in his eyes, "go away..." he whined , "This is the first night I've slept all week...I hate you..."

"Oh! So now it's you sleeping, suddenly it's not alright for people to wake people up in the night excuse me but DOUBLE STANDARDS!"

"uummm Yeah." Jack groaned sleepily. Teague whipped Jack's blanket off and grabbed his ankles tugging him out of the hammock,

"OUCH!" Jack whispered loudly.

"Come on!" Teague said his patience wearing thin. He led Jack through to his cabin; Jack followed groggily, as soon as he got there he collapsed on Teague's bed, not even caring that it was _the bed_.

"Jack," Teague began, "Your mother appeared to me, and she told me that everything you said was true you where ri-," Teague was interrupted by Jack snoring quietly. He stood up angrily, " YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO SAY THAT AND YOUR NOT EVEN AWAKE, THE ONLY NIGHT YOUR ASLEEP AND I HAVE TO CONFESS SOMETHING MASSIVE! YOU UTTER IDIOT!" Teague shouted abusively. Jack ignored him and slept on.

When Jack woke up he was in the captain's cabin tucked up in the warm sheets, Teague was sprawled out next to him, Jack jumped out of the bed realising where he was,

"DO YOU EVER CHANGE THOSE SHEET'S?" Jack shouted at a sleeping Teague.

"Why do I have need to?" Teague asked suspiciously.

"It's just not very hygienic." Jack said awkwardly.

"Hygienic?" Teague asked, Jack rolled his eyes,

"Ya know when your sheets are clean, and maybe other things, so that people don't get diseases like STI's and STD's or perhaps...MORNING SICKNESS!" Jack spelled out, Teague decided the best form of defence was attack.

"Well, how often do you change your sheets?"

"That's irrelevant...why am I in here?" Jack asked changing the subject quickly, suddenly Teague's face changed.

"Jackie, we need to talk." Jack's eyes widened in terror, he'd never said that before...

"About..?" Jack asked,

"Your mother." Teague stated quickly, he could see Jack's eyes widen, that subject of conversation had been closed since he was five and he almost wanted it to stay that way. Jack gulped.

"What about her?"

"Let's just say that you were r-r-r-r-right." Teague stammered.

"Sorry? I didn't hear you what was that?" Jack asked innocently,

"Don't push it boy!" Teague said sternly.

"How did you figure it out? Was it just the fact that I've been utterly terrified for days or something else..." Jack asked cynically.

"Ummm...this is going to sound mad, but Asha she told me, and I don't think she's very happy with me!" Teague Joked but he sounded heartbroken, Jack was just amazed!

"You saw her to?" Jack said trying to block out the tears that were finally coming through after eleven long years.

"Jackie?" Teague asked awkwardly. He knelt down beside Jack and put an arm around him. Jack found himself, to his horror and shame, starting to cry. He hugged Teague as his body shook. Teague patted Jack's back rather ineffectually, "I'm sorry Jack. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, I'm sorry that I haven't been here for you all these years but... I'm here now."

Jack's cries slowly ceased, "Alright then," Jack said, rubbing his eyes roughly with his sleeve, "Let's not waste any more time. We need to go stop the Kraken." He stated.


	7. Treasure Hunt

Chapter 7: The treasure hunt

"Right then crew! I want you all digging until you find something of any value!" Teague ordered, leading his crew off the longboats and onto the island.

Jack looked around him, "Hang on a minute! This is the island we were stranded on! Do you mean to tell me that we've been sailing around all these weeks just to end up at the place where we started," Jack turned on Teague Furious!

He laughed "Sorry about that!" Teague sauntered off, leaving Jack glowering and muttering under his breath, when suddenly a small voice seemed to be whispering in his ear.

"Jackie, you're the only person who can hear me, don't say anything! I want you to go through the woods onto the path made by shells." Asha whispered to him.

"This way!" Jack shouted to his crew, confidence brimming in him, Arabella, Jean and Tuman followed him and, after a moment's hesitation, so did Fitz.

Through the woods Jack murmured to himself, walking through he saw the spot where he and Arabella had shared their first kiss, he looked at her and she smiled back at him, Fitz scowled and shot Jack a dirty look. At the edge of the clearing Jack saw a green shell nestling in the dirt. _A path made of shells!_

"Now this way!" He shouted running over to the shells.

Sure enough after the green one there was a pink one and after that they became more frequent, soon they were walking on shells packed closely together as if they were paving stones!

"Now Jackie Turn Left."Asha whispered.

Jack repeated these commands to his crew. This new instruction system continued for hours until they finally reached a spot in the dense Jungle, in the middle a single beam of light shone through the trees, Jack immediately realised what was there.

"Let's start digging!" Jack ordered excitedly!

"What makes you so sure it's here?" Fitz demanded, "If you've led us on a wild goose chase I will not be very happy."

"Fitzy, For once in your sad existence please just trust me!" Jack said exasperatedly. The crew started digging quickly, when after a few minutes, Jack heard the distinctive sound of metal on wood.

"Cap'n I've got something!" Tuman said excitedly, Jack dove in front of Tumen and began scrabbling around with his fingers when suddenly he found it, a dark brown wooden box nestled in the dirt. He pulled it out and the others gathered around him,

"Open it!" Jean said barely containing excitement, Jack wasted no time, as he opened the lid though, he saw piles of letters and Arabella's shoulders slumped, Fitz muttered something about incompetence and made Jack glad that looks couldn't kill and Tuman and Jean looked disappointed obviously they'd been hoping for something more.

"This is what my mu- I've led us to so we might as well make the most of it mates. Why not read some of the letters?" Jack suggested. He picked the top one off the pile.

_My Dearest One,_

_My heart aches with longing. I miss you more than I can bear. Every day spent away from you feels like a year and I must endure ten long years of this, three and a half centuries. Only two hundred and forty six days remain until I can once again hold you in my arms and it is this thought that keeps me going, that if I can but survive I will see you again._

_I love you,_

_D.J._

"D.J.?" Jack queried.

"Don Juan?" Arabella suggested.

"_Don Juan?_ Of course..._" _Jack said sarcastically.

"Well, it is a love letter." Arabella defended herself, slightly huffily.

"Not Don Juan!" the voice in Jack's head laughed, "Think, Jackie, _think_!"

Jack thought, "Davy Jones!"

"Aaaah!" and, "Of course!" the crew all cried.

Jack rummaged through the letters until he found it: a small bumpy chest within the larger one, "Mates," Jack smiled proudly, holding up the box, "This is the heart of Davy Jones. Bells, have you got a hairpin?"

Arabella rummaged in her red locks until she found one. She handed it over. Jack shoved it into the lock and twisted it about.

Fitz scoffed, "Jack you seriously can't expect to break the safe with a hair pin, Surely Davy Jones would protect his heart better than with a lock that can be broken by a _hair pi-,"_

"Voila!" Jack cried triumphantly, holding the chest open. Inside, laid carefully in one corner was the still-beating heart.

"That's horrible." Arabella said.

"Find anything?" Teague asked,

"No!" Jack said, a little too quickly, holding the heart behind his back. The crew shot him curious looks.

"Neither..." Teague sighed, disappointed. He'd obviously missed Jack's strange and suspicious behaviour.

"Aaah well, might as well keep searching!" Jack glanced at the hole that Teague had dug, "It's not been an entirely wasted effort; we could bury Fitz in that hole!"

"Ha ha, very good, Jack." Fitz laughed. He stopped when he saw the serious and considering looks many crew members were giving him.

By that evening, Teague was ready to give up. The Barnacle crew were all lying down and sunbathing in the last rays of the setting sun while Teague , Captain Smith and the rest of the crew sweated, digging holes in the ground.

"You could help us, you know!" Laura called. She had miraculously recovered from her pregnancy/food poisoning but had decided not to tell Teague and to let him suffer a little longer. She didn't know that he already knew.

"Or," Jack said cheekily, "We could lie here and relax a little longer while soaking up the rays of the last few hours of sunlight."

"When we find the treasure," Laura said more optimistically than she felt, "You're not getting any!"

"Its fine, I'm family I'll get a share anyway!" Jack laughed.

Laura looked about ready to throw her spade at him.

Teague came walking over from the other end of the beach, "It's no use!" he wailed, brandishing the map. "This map has no clues besides which island we should be searching on. The treasure could be anywhere! I say we give up and go back to our bunks."

"Aye!" Everyone agreed, yawning and half collapsing. Teague was surprised by the lack of disappointment Jack and his friends were showing.


	8. The Brewing storm

Chapter 8: The Brewing Storm

"DAMN! DAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAMNDAND_BUGGER!" _Jack cursed. He jumped out of bed running once more to the Captain's cabin. I spend far too much time there, Jack thought as he went.

"Da'?" Jack shook Teague awake.

"What now?" asked Teague, resigned to another sleepless night.

"It's the Kraken attack! The Kraken's coming tomorrow! Or is that today?"

Teague's face turned white. "Jackie?"

"Yeah?" Jack said suddenly feeling like a little kid,

"Get out." Teague said unhappily. Jack's eyes widened in surprise, Teague couldn't possibly be angry but he turned and walked away. "Oh and Jackie," Jack turned, "arm yourself." Teague almost begged, Jack just nodded, he ran back to his cabin grabbing two guns on the way.

Arabella woke up to Jack shuffling around in the cabin looking panicky, "Jack, what are you doing?" She asked tiredly.

"Bells!" Jack said relieved that she was awake, "It's the Kraken! It's coming tomorrow! Wait no! Today!"

Arabella looked terrified. "Jack? We're going to die!" She said, her voice trembling.

"No we're not!" Jack said determination on his face; Tears started falling from her eyes. Jack walked towards her hugging her as she fell to the floor.

"We're going to live." Jack said as he buried his head in her hair,

By four O'clock in the morning, Jack and Arabella still hadn't fallen asleep and were sitting in silence a blanket was wrapped around their shoulders as they sat leaning on a wall,

"Jack, are ye okay?" Arabella asked leaning on Jacks shoulder.

"Uh-huh." Jack said, "you?"

"No. I don't think I ever will be, ye know accepting yer own death."

"We're not going to die!" Jack insisted.

"What makes ye so sure of that?" Arabella hissed. Jack's eyes widened in amazement and happiness

"We have the heart." Jack said looking her in the eyes. Arabella's eyes widened, "and besides, we have each other..." Jack said avoiding eye contact with Arabella.

"Jack sparrow, I never thought I'd say this to ye but I love ye," she said passionately leaning in to kiss Jack.


	9. The attack

Chapter 9: The attack,

"We've hit a reef!" Teague Bellowed across the decks. Jack's heart sank, all the crew members were above decks and armed, some of them looked dubious as to whether the Kraken really was coming but most were scared out of their wits.

"Now we wait..." Teague said, he walked over to Jack for a few last words.

"Jackie?" Teague asked looking at Jack's pale face, "you alright?"

"Oh yeah! Absolutely fantastic! I've always wanted to be attacked by a kraken!" Jack said sarcastically, "and I'm quite looking forward to death as well!" Jack said Just as sarcastically.

Teague rolled his eyes. "That's the spirit!"

"How can you be so calm in this situation?" Jack asked, genuinely curious.

"In a long and successful career as a pirate, you'll have many brushes with death Jackie. You learn to take each deadly situation with a pinch of salt."

"You think we can survive this?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Don't you?" Teague retorted, ruffling Jack's hair.

"Any last words?" a voice behind them made them all jump.

"Davy Jones..." Teague scowled, turning to face his adversary.

"Edward Teague." If that tentacled face could have smirked it would have, "I see that you were expecting me. How touching that you went to such... effort."

Jack turned around and saw Davy Jones standing in the midst of his crew members. He shuddered.

"..And who else would warn everyone than the great and infamous Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jones said sarcastically while backing Jack into a corner.

"Mate, I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Jack threatened, he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Davy Jones' chest, Jones just laughed at Jack,

"Boy! You can't shoot me! I have no heart! How do you kill me?" Jones scoffed,

"Oh believe me I don't have my facts wrong!" Jack said pulling out the heart and cocking the gun towards it.

"Haven't you heard the riddle? The Dutchman must have a captain! Do you really think a boy such as yourself would be able to captain the most dreaded ship in the oceans?"

"No. But I know someone who could," He took the gun away from the heart and pointed it at Teague.

Once again Jones laughed, "You would condemn your own father to such servitude as I am bound to!"

"Umm yes?!" Jack responded, "Think of it mate, I can go wherever I want because half the time he's bound to the locker to ferry those who've died or something! And whenever he goes onto land to see family or whatever it is you go on land for and I just avoid it! Mate! It all works out in my favour!"

"JACK!" Teague roared aggressively.

"Really Boy? You want to play games with me? ME? Hah!" Jones scoffed, his crew laughed with him.

"I don't think I'm playing Games since...I'm the one with the gun!" Jack responded waving the gun in front of Jones' face, Jones whipped out a tentacle and entwined it round the gun; he tugged it easily from Jack's weak and unprepared hand. The entire crew groaned and shouted at Jack!

"OI! Alright! Look! I'm sorry! But come on guys if we're all going to die why not all be friends?" Jack questioned worriedly, Teague thanked Davy Jones like he was a god!

"Summon the Kraken!" Jones shouted turning back to his ship. Jack paused, his face draining.

"We're all going to die." He muttered to himself.

"Jack?" Arabella asked as she looked at Jack who was now so pale she looked dead, he had been her last hope. Jack looked at Arabella feeling terrible. But then something angry welled within her. "Jack, am I going to die?"

"Bells, do you really want to know?"

"...no." suddenly she realised that it didn't matter, courage welled within her.

"Jack. If we're going to die, let's go like heroes."

"Wait, Arabella...we're not going to die! I know what's going to happen, meaning we can prevent it!" Jack said his face lighting up, "Mates, let's go kill a beastie."

"Jack. The water's bubbling." Arabella whispered,

"It's coming." Jack said, "Prepare yourselves." He shouted to the crew who tightened their grip on their weapons. Then the nightmare began.

It was just like it had been in the dream. First one arm rose out of the water, followed by many others and an unearthly scream.

"MOVE AWAY FROM THE MIDDLE OF THE DECK AND GET AS FAR TO THE PROW OR STERN AS YOU CAN!" Jack shouted. The other pirates did as they were told, mostly out of fear but partly out of obedience. The tentacles slammed down on the decks, forcing the middle to split into two. When the tentacles rose again they were immediately attacked by the crew. The tentacles eventually retreated into the water because of injury. But before anyone could even breath the creature was back again and screams sounded all over decks.

Then Jack heard one scream that he recognised, loader than the others and very, very real, Arabella sped past Jack a Tentacle wrapped around her ankle,

"JACK! HELP ME! HELP! AGGHHHH!" she screamed. He took a dagger out of his pocket and slashed the tentacle that bound her ankle off. Arabella was about to get up and Kiss him when suddenly she saw something, Jack knew it was there too, a large Tentacle, wrapped around his stomach, holding him tightly. He looked over at Teague, remembering that he too was in danger. He only had time to save one of them... His decision was instant. He threw his dagger catching the man who slashed at Teague's collar.

Teague looked up gratefully then he saw what was wrapped around Jack's middle.

"Jackie!" Teague screamed running towards Jack who was being lifted by the huge tentacle. But Teague knew even as he ran that he would be too late.

Arabella, standing beside Jack, clutched her sword. She took a deep breath, leapt into the air and slashed at the tentacle, hacking it half the way through. The creature gave a moan and its tentacle drooped, giving Arabella just enough time to finish the job.

Jack fell to the floor, winded but otherwise uninjured.

"Bells," Jack gasped.

"Yes?" Arabella knelt down beside Jack and took his hand in hers.

"I love you Bells. I just wanted to say-"

Arabella pulled Jack to his feet and kissed him, "Enough with the mushy stuff, we've got a Kraken to kill!"

Effortlessly Jack acquired another sword by unsheathing one from a member of Davy Jones' crew's sheath. Standing back to back, he and Arabella fought off tentacles and crew members.

In a moment of calm, all the enemies near them slaughtered, Jack and Arabella stood panting.

Jack's eyes drifted to Fitz who was bowing at the start of his "duel" with a Flying Dutchman crew member. Of course, the man didn't understand the rules of duelling and flung his sword down towards Fitz's bowed neck. Jack and Arabella glanced at each other and nodded. Jack gave a flying kick to the back of Fitz's knees, perhaps a little harder than necessary, to get him on the floor and out of the way of the sword while Arabella stuck her sword right through the man's belly. Fish of all shapes and sizes came flooding out of his belly as he fell to the floor, dying.

In his dying moments, his thoughts were still on fighting. With a weakened hand he slashed Jack's stomach. He fell to the floor on top of Fitz in a heap, clutching his stomach and feeling as if he was about to die.

"Jack!" Arabella cried, pausing only to stamp on the fish-man's head before kneeling down beside him.

"It's... not... deep." Jack gasped, "I'll be... fine. Honest..."

Arabella raised her eyebrows disbelievingly, "Fitz, you grab his legs and I'll grab his arms. We need to carry him below decks; this battle is no place for someone injured."

"Excuse _me!"_ Fitz said, affronted, "But I'm injured too! Jack kicked me in the knees in a brutal attack! I think he broke them. Do you see now what a monster he is?"

Jack rolled over and started to cough up blood.

"JACK DID THAT TO SAVE YER LIFE, YOU UNGRATEFUL SWINE! And he got that injury PROTECTING YE! so if ye won't help him now then I HATE YOU!"

Fitz's broken knees suddenly and miraculously healed. He leapt up and took Jack's feet in his hands none too gently. Arabella took his hands and with Jack moaning and Groaning all the way they got him below decks in the midst of battle, Arabella saw captain Smith decapitate three crewmen in one, their headless bodies spouted fish, Teague ,meanwhile, was standing halfway up the mast with a pile of dead fish-men bodies scattered at the foot. Once they got jack below decks they placed him on his hammock.

"Let's just hope no one comes down here." Arabella said breathlessly, "In fact ye stay here and guard him Fitz!"

"Of course. I will defend him with my very life!" Fitz said nobly, inside he wondered how different his life would be if Jack were to tragically die.

Back on deck the battles heat was increasing.

Teague was locked in an epic combat with Davy Jones; he pushed hard against Jones' sword causing him to stagger backward and Teague plunged his sword deep into Jones' chest, Jones laughed pulling out Teague's sword and breaking it in two.

"You can't beat me Edward Teague, and as soon as you're dead you can guarantee that I'm going for your son." He smiled evilly, "He's a dead man."

Teague looked around the deck worriedly, "Jackie?!"

Arabella, came back up onto deck, wanted to comfort him, "He's ok!" she mouthed thinking Jones couldn't see. He smirked.

"He's hiding? Below decks?" He asked Arabella. She went white and stood over the hatch, Jones stalked over to her, standing tall over her. He forced her to walk back, then clutched her neck tightly with his crab claw, she went white trying to fight him off but also frozen in fear.

"DONT LAY A HAND ON HER!" Jack screamed at Jones, pointing a sword weakly at him. Jones turned to Jack he looked at Jacks poised stance to keep himself standing, the redness of his shirt, he was coated in blood, he looked as if he could barely stand.

"Oh Romeo has come to save his Juliet has he?" Jones asked tauntingly, "Unfortunately for you two that play ends in death."

Teague jumped into the conversation, "Jones! They're Children, just leave them alone." He ordered, now slightly worried for both of their safety.

"Ya know what Edward Teague, I've always knew that you actually did care about that child, unfortunately, you've made me angry." Jones drew a pistol and pointed it at Arabella's stomach, her face went white Jack dived toward her and Teague towards him. He grabbed Jacks arms, not letting him get any closer.

"He'll shoot her if you take another step." Jack shook him off and stood still. Jones looked deep into Jacks eyes, brandishing the gun daring him to take another step. Suddenly while Jones was distracted Teague grabbed him from behind, freeing Arabella...

BANG!


	10. Bang Goes the Gun

Chapter 10: Bang goes the gun.

Jack, Arabella and Teague's eyes widened in shock. Who'd born the bullet?

Jack staggered backwards clutching his stomach.

"NO!" Teague screeched running behind Jack and catching him as he fell to the decks.

Jones threw his head back and gave a deep evil laugh. Jack gasped for air clutching at his stomach.

Jack breathed in sharply and suddenly, "it's just a bullet wound we just need to get the bullet out." Teague was saying this mostly to calm himself.

"Arabella!" Jack shouted as loudly as he could, "Catch." He stated before throwing the heart at her. Jones dived for it but Arabella was too quick. She was about to close her hands around it when suddenly it was snatched by Laura. Laura held up her dagger as if to pierce the heart in one foul swoop.

"NO!" Arabella shouted, "You can't become davy Jones!" she begged.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"The Dutchman must have a captain! If ye stab the heart yer's replaces it!" but Laura ignored her. Then Teague Jumped to his feet, ready to save Laura, and ran to the heart Just as Jack passed out...

Jack woke up to a severe pain in his stomach; he arched his back and gritted his teeth as the pain subsided slightly. He opened his eyes and saw for once he wasn't in Teague's cabin, he was on decks, Teague, Arabella, Tumen and Jean all looked down at him worriedly.

"I'm in so much pain! What have you done to me?" Jack groaned groggily.

"Well, to be fair you did get slashed and stabbed in the stomach then we put rum on it." Teague admitted.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Jack screeched then arched his back again as a new wave of pain was sent up his spine.

"Oi! You should be grateful! That rum was some of the most valuable in the cupboard," Teague said offended.

"Why thank you! I'm so grateful." He replied sarcastically, Jack suddenly remembered everything that happened, "Who killed Davy Jones?" He asked worriedly. A glimmer of mischief entered Teague's eyes; he silenced the other teenagers.

"It was Captain Smith." He lied.

"Bugger." He said "buggerbuggerbuggerbuggerbugger." He cursed over and over, the prospect of Captain Smith as Davy Jones was one of the most Terrifying things Jack had ever thought of...

"Jack...She's tied to the mast." Arabella said, the same glimmer coming into her eyes, "You did!"

Arabella smiled as Jacks face fell, "Well seeing as you were going to die anyway! And you've always said you wanted to be a captain!" she smiled. Jack looked down at his chest to see the large red scar of where his heart used to be before it was ripped out.

"ha-ha, very funny." He said looking un-amused, "what actually happened?"

"We made another deal with Davy Jones." Fitz explained.

"Oh such a comedian." Jack said sarcastically,

"No, we actually did." Tuman stated.

He looked around at the earnest faces of his crew, "Oh no." He said worriedly.

"We gave him the heart in return for our ships safety." Teague said.

"He's really going to hold to that!" Jack said Arching his back again as another wave of pain hit him, he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes tightly, willing the pain to leave. He groaned.

"If you're feeling up to it, we're an hour away from shore, and I'm pretty sure you can 'acquire' another boat there, but ,if you're in so much pain, I could always drop you back at shipwreck cove for a few weeks..." Teague smiled evilly, "Catch up with your Grandmama! She'd be pleased to see you!"

Jack Jumped to his feet and brushed down his clothes. "Actually I'm suddenly feeling so much better!" He said, just before another wave of pain hit. He got jelly legs and fell to the deck once again.

"Sure your alright?"

"Just dandy. Joyful even." Jack smiled from the floor.


End file.
